The Imperial Order
122 |totalstrength = 2,079,005 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 17,041 |totalnukes = 651 |rank = 57 |score = 9.30 }} The Imperial Order, officially abbreviated TIO and occasionally TIOv2 (to distinguish it from the first Imperial Order), and known internally as Imperia, is a growing alliance on the Blue sphere that was founded on 6 April 2010 by Skippy. TIO is a member of the Sirius bloc, and holds independent treaties with several other alliances, primarily on the Blue sphere. TIO's growing relations with fellow Blue-sphere alliance serve to underline its commitment to strengthening that sphere. The Order maintains a top-class diplomatic team, and is firmly committed to the preservation of peace and the security of its members. Imperia is always committed to her allies and will not hesitate to come to their defense. History The first incarnation of the Imperial Order was founded on the White sphere 1 July 2009 under the protection of the Siberian Tiger Alliance. Although it disbanded later that year, Imperia lived on in the hearts and minds of its founders, and it was reformed on Blue in April 2010, with many of the original founders being among the first in its ranks. Skippy once again took up the role as leader of the alliance. The Imperial Order worked hard to forge ties with fellow Blue-sphere alliances, its first treaty being a protectorate with the Imperial Assault Alliance. It soon signed several optional treaties, entering Sirius 22 May as a founding member, and signing a PIA with Athens. On 20 August, it announced a treaty with the SOS Brigade which humorously featured an "optional non-aggression" clause. The Imperial Order significantly amended its Charter 3 July, correcting the terminology used by its two governmental councils, altering the name of its immigration department, and allowing for tech raiding on a limited scale. On 1 August 2010, Skippy abdicated the position of Imperial High Commander, and Sup4l33t3ki11a was elected by the Imperial Government to replace him. Imperia's first mandatory treaty was a 6 September Mutual Defense Pact with IAA, which served to upgrade their protectorate. Early the next day, an was signed with the Killer Turtle Brigade. One week later, a PIA with the New Polar Order was announced. The present composition of the Imperial Government, as announced 28 September 2010, displays traces of the original TIO. Specifically, Jumperbeast13 is the longest-serving Imperial Officer in the Order, having served in that capacity in both incarnations of the alliance. Likewise, Scorponok has served at the level of Imperial Commander in both incarnations, and is the longest-serving member of the high government. With the recent government's inauguration, Skippy returned to government as External Imperial Commander. The Imperial Order upgraded its PIA with the New Polar Order to a on 5 November 2010. On 6 November, TIO engaged in its first war, the Sirius-AcTi War. It entered alongside its allies in Sirius in defense of TKTB. The Sirius alliances declared white peace with AcTi on 7 November. The Imperial Order was accepted on 10 November 2010 into the Synergy bloc alongside its ally IAA and friends GATO and LoSS. TIO entered the PB-NpO War on 17 January 2011 and attacked the alliance of iFOK in defense of her allies, the New Polar Order. Imperia fought hard for three long weeks against Hydra, SLCB, and iFOK, but ultimately TIO could not remain in the war any longer due to insufficient war funds, and agreed to white peace on 6 February. On 13 March, TIO signed an with the League of Small Superpowers, with whom it already shared membership in the MDoAP Synergy bloc. Throughout 2011, TIO has gone through multiple changes in the government lineup (as detailed in its government history), including the addition of the position of Imperial Officer of Media Affairs, which oversees Imperia's propaganda, graphics, and wiki affairs. TIO celebrated its first birthday on April 6, 2011. Synergy was dissolved on June 12. TIO upgraded its with the New Pacific Order to an on June 23. On 10 July 2011, Dave93, long time High Commander, stepped down due to RL and left the Order. Scorponok of Dead Space was given the head role. Under Scorponok's reign, TIO has risen from a dwindling 53 members and 860K NS to a fast growing alliance of 95 members and 1,160,000 NS. Thanks to the loyalty and hard work of her members, TIO is going through a brilliant growth spurt and her government has had a lot of new blood to accommodate that. On 13 July 2011, the Executive Commander position was dissolved due to it no longer being needed and to streamline the government. The Imperial Order's charter was put to rest, and a new one adopted on 1 August 2011 with a number of changes. Charter The Charter of the Imperial Order is its governing document. It contains rules on membership, government, and defense and war. Gallery TIO.png|Raster version of the Imperial Flag TIOWarflag2.png|Raster version of the War Flag TIO-flag.svg|Vector version of the Imperial Flag TIO-flag-war.svg|Vector version of the War Flag TIO-icon.svg|Vector version of the Imperial Insignia TIOprop1.png|TIO Recruitment Poster TIOprop2.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop3.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop4.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop5.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop6.png|TIO Propaganda TIO-TIO.png|TIO Flag Variation 1 TIO-Imperia.png|TIO Flag Variation 2 TIO-Smug.png|Skippy Smug Flag TIO-Blacknwhite.png|TIO propaganda TIO-Always.png|TIO propaganda Government History Treaties Wars See also Category:The Imperial Order Category:Re-established alliances